Heart broken and Wanted
by Dark433angel
Summary: With her heart aching from leaving everyone she ever loved behind, Nikita runs from America and being placed on death row again. It's not a matter of if they'll find her. It's when they'll find her. Can she fulfill her last wish before it all ends. One shot
1. Chapter 1

**With insane writers block, I decided to write a one shot cliff hanger. I don't expect to keep this as an ongoing story since there is so many preseason 4 stories. I hope you enjoy this and get you excited for the next season even if it is far away. Much love to you all.**

She walked into the room, her footsteps echoed as she entered her barren home. But how could she truly call it a home. A home is where you feel welcomed and safe. The only feeling the place gave her was loneliness.

Nikita locked the door behind her. The rusty lock wouldn't keep a strong man out, but it was all she could afford. Without Division or Money she could barely afford a place to stay or food, there was no payment for security.

Blood dripped down her arm as she pulled of her wig. She threw the disguise on the floor and went over to the kitchen. She opened the cabinet. Just like her apartment, the cabinet was empty. She opened the drawer underneath the sink and grabbed the first aid.

Nikita placed it on the counter and took a deep breath. It hit her every time she walked through that door. She was alone.

She kept telling herself that she should be used to it. She had been alone for three years, and was fine. But the reality was there was a difference between then and now. Before she left nothing behind, no one missed her. Now she left her family. She left everyone she ever cared about. She left Michael. "No," she shook her head.

She couldn't think of him again. He was all she ever thought about for the past week. The wound was still open from the second she had placed the ring down next to the window.

She took another deep breath and pulled her sleeve up. Wiping away the blood revealed a knife wound. It wasn't the first in the past week, and she knew it wasn't going to be the last. There were other patched up injuries going up her arm. Some were bleeding through the bandages.

Without any anesthetics she pushed the needle and string into her arm and pulled it out. Nikita did it over and over again, not stopping or slowing down. It wasn't that she didn't feel the pain. It was just that it wasn't as bad as the pain she felt after leaving her friends. It helped keep her mind off the things she lost.

She bit the string breaking it as she pulled it out for the last time. Tying it and placing a bandage over it she finished.

Nikita pulled her sleeve back down and put her jacket on. Grabbing a marker from a drawer, she walked over to a map she pinned to the wall in the empty living room.

The map showed all hunches she had for shop hideouts, any place that might have a trace of Amanda. None of the leads were good. They all were just dead ends, but they were the only leads she had.

Nikita bit the marker cap and pulled it off. She didn't want to move her arm and the stitches break just to bandage it up again. A red cross was made on the map where another dead end was found. There were dozens of red marks all over the map.

She had been at it, nonstop for the past couple of days. She had no time to lose. With the government on her tail, it wasn't a matter of if they will find her, it was when. Nikita knew they would find her and place her on death row again, this time with no restart for life, no Michael waiting for her.

There was no logical reason for the president to kill herself. Nikita ran over what happened over and over again in her head. The person she met before so many times was a woman that would never stop fighting. With no clue as to what happened, Nikita had no time to search for what was for surely going to be an empty lead.

She wasn't going to let Amanda live if she was going to die. With all the heart ached the dark souled women forced upon Nikita and her family. With nothing left, Nikita promised herself she would get Amanda, even if it was wither last dying breath.

Her body ached in pain from her injuries as she heard on nock on her door. "Police open up!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge accepted Iris Elena! I wasn't going to let you win :P. I'm in a deep slump with this writers block. So I wrote another chapter hoping it would get the words to flow. Hope you like this. Thank Iris Elena for it. **

"Sh #!" Nikita was surprised the cops found her so fast.

She ran over to the closet and took out a gallon of gasoline. She knew they were coming, but it surprised her that they came so quickly. She ripped the map of the wall and folded and placed it into her pocket.

The smell of gasoline engulfed the air as she poured it on everything, not leaving a single spot not smothered in the liquid.

Once the container was completely empty she took out matches from her pocket. With one swift motion the match lit. She threw it, raising the flames. The room filled with flames in seconds. She rushed to the window, putting her foot on the ledge prepared to jump. Out of nowhere she saw cops running to the window. Her only exit was covered. "Sh#!"

The heat was intense. She could feel her skin sting from the extreme temperature. Her lungs burned from the smoke. Cough after cough came. She needed to get out and soon, or she was going to collapse from lack of air. The mission would be over before it even started. Amanda would get away from everything.

She searched for a way out. Desperate to escape, she ran through flames burning herself. Every possible way out was covered by cops. The flames were rising as time passed, as he chances of living depleted.

_**Flashback**_

"So how are you enjoying your first trip to the Buhamas," Michael smirked at her as he shot threw the windows at the enemy.

There were flames surrounding them. They were cornered in an old run down church. Street gang members were adding gasoline and alcohol to the fire. "Don't stop shooting!" the leader yelled out firing an AK-47 from an armored car.

"I just wish the next trip is somewhere I little less hot," she reloaded her gun.

"Next time we'll go on a trip to Paris," he smiled at her.

"We?" Nikita blushed. Had she finally found the right guy, she thought.

A bullet nearly missed her head, bringing her back to focusing on the mission.

"I don't think we're going to make it out of here," she yelled as the flames were becoming bigger and louder.

He fired at the thugs again. His checked his clip realizing he only had two bullets left. Michael looked at Nikita. He couldn't imagine losing her. He never thought he was going to be able to move on past Elizabeth and Haley. He shook his head and came back to reality as he realized Nikita was trying to tell him something.

"I'm out!" Nikita yelled at him. She had a nervous look on her face. It made him uneasy. He had never seen her with that kind of look before.

Their luck was running out. The smoke was surrounding them, ashes were falling on their skin.

"I wish we could have at least finished the mission," she joked around trying to lighten the mood, "I would have loved to see these guys' faces when they met Percy."

"Hey," Michael gently placed his hand on her cheek, getting her to focus on him, "I promise you'll be okay. I'm here and I would never let anything happen to you."

His brownish green eyes looking into hers. The feeling of terror was gone. The way his hand brushed her cheek she felt so safe.

_**Present Day**_

She could feel herself beginning to hallucinate from the smoke. She could practically feel as if Michael's hand was on her cheek. His warm touch seemed so far away.

She felt like throwing up as she couldn't stop coughing. The smoke was beginning to become too much. Nikita needed to find a way out and now.

An idea came to her head. It was risky but it was her only chance. She moved her way to the closet, grabbing a rope from a box. She tied one end to the gas tank in the stove and held on to the other. She stumbled over to the wall, her body getting weaker.

The two motel rooms shared this one wall. She placed herself yards away from the wall, getting herself ready to run. She needed to plan it perfectly. If she pulled the rope to late the cops would hear her get into the other room. If she pulled it to soon, she would be gone in the explosion just like her stuff.

She took a deep breath and ran. There was no way out and no other way. The rope pulled on the gas and the explosion went off. The only thing on her mind was Michael. Her body launched through the wall.

She hit the ground head first. Blood rushed down her cheek as she began to get up. The floor began to sway. She could barely stand. She made it a few feet before she fell. With her vision blurring and nothing insight but flames she blacked out.

_ "You know you always seemed to get into these situations." He said as her head laid in his lap. _

_ "I know. But some of them are because of you," she smiled._

_ She didn't open her eyes. She wanted no more than anything to just stay in this spot. The way he brushed his fingers threw her hair. _

_ "True," he laughed, "but I know you can get out of this. Why aren't you trying?"_

_ "Why try if in the end I can't be with you?" she clenched his hand in hers._

_ "You don't know that," he said uplifting, "We could still get that wedding you always talked about. You know, the one where Alex is your bridesmaid and Birkoff is my best man."_

_ She smiled at the thought. It was her dream to be with him, a dream that would come true and never end. _

_ "If you really want to be with me all you need to do is try."_

_ Suddenly she couldn't feel his hand intertwined with hers. The touch of his hand in her hair was gone. "Just try," she heard him whisper._

Nikita opened her eyes. She heard police officers about to rush into the room. She got up. A little dizzy but she fought threw it. The flames were still around her but not as much as they were in the other room. She grabbed a fake wig the person next to her had and put it on. With an old t-shirt that was on the floor she wiped of the blood on her face the best she could and left the room.

"Mam!" a cop ran up to her.

Her heart racing at the sight of him, "You shouldn't be in there," he said, "We need to get you out of here."

"Yes officer," she nodded, following him past all the cops who had their guns loaded and aimed at her door.

"If she comes out, don't hesitate to shoot!" an FBI agent yelled.

Nikita didn't say anything she just followed the cop out of all the chaos.

She watched as the place she was able to call home for a few weeks burned. It seemed every home she got was destined to be destroyed. She stood there in the crowd. He Brown wig blew in the wind as the cold air danced across. Everyone stood there in awe as cops were checking everything for clues to where she went.

A car pulled up into the motel's parking lot. No doubt in anyone's mind that it was just another cop. The door opened as a figure exited. Suddenly Nikita's heart started to race. The man she dreamt about for so long stood only yards away from her. She wanted to run up to him, feel his lips on hers. Hug him tell him how much she missed him, but that was just a dream. She needed to stay in reality. If she talked to him or if he saw her, he would just go down with her.

She placed her sunglasses on her face and began to walk out of the crowed. His presence was too much. Gently pushing everyone away she made her way out.

Michael

She must be here! Birkoff said this was the only possible place she could be.

Apart of him hoped she was here and the other didn't. The fire was too big for any firemen to get in and see if anyone was in the flames. He ran into the motel room flashing his badge and the guard cop. The place was covered in ash. Not a thing was still intact. His heart stopped at the sight of it. "Was anyone in the fire," he grabbed a fireman by the collar.

"What?" the fireman was shocked by the desperate rage Michael was showing.

"Was anyone in the fire!" Michael demanded to know raising his voice.

"No! No one was in here!" the man wasn't trying to encourage Michael by not answering.

He let go of the fireman. He was so relieved she wasn't in the burnt remains. His love was still alive.

He walked out of the building grateful that he had another day to find her. He stopped walking and thought about where he was going to go next. Was there a point by going back to Alex, Birkoff and the group? Would he be able to find Nikita if he went on his own?

He had been lost without her. He just wanted her back more than anything. Suddenly he noticed the crowed. A women was moving away from the cops, pushing everyone out of her way. Could it be?

He ran as fast as he could. Everything was just a blur as he never took his eyes off her. Was it possible, could it be Nikita?

She disappeared deeper into the crowed, "Move!" he yelled pushing everyone out of the way. He was losing her.

He got out of the clutter of people. That's when he saw her. The women was across the street, her back towards him but not moving.

Michael wanted to run to her. To see the love of his life, but his legs felt like stone. Impossible to move he froze. He didn't want to be crushed again by seeing another fake Nikita. He had imagined her so many times. Was it really worth the heart break realizing it wasn't her again?

Just then the women turned around removing the wig. Her real dark hair blew as cars drove past her. "Nikita…" he whispered.

She couldn't do it. No matter how much she tried she couldn't leave without seeing him. A tear feel from her cheek. His eyes red with the buildup of joy seeing her. They seemed as if fate brought them back together.

"Forget about me…" Nikita mouthed to him as her heart crumbled apart and tears fell.

Just then a truck drove in front of Michael, blocking his view of her, and she was gone…


	3. Chapter 3

**So out of the fact I had cinereous running through my head for this story I had to write. So huge thanks to Miami Blackheart! She made this chapter so long as what she messaged me just kept giving me ideas. I hope you like this chapter. It's kind of long 3**

Michael returned back to base failing the mission and his heart. As he walked in he could hear Birkoff tapping on the computer, trying to locate and shop hideouts. "How'd it go?" Birkoff said turning his chair to Michael.

Michael went straight for the fridge not saying a single word to Birkoff. He opened it and grabbed a bottle of vodka

"Ah I see," Birkoff said under his breath.

Michael slammed the fridge and glared at him.

Birkoff didn't know what to say. He had his hopes up to for finding Nikita and knew it meant a lot more to Michael, but he had tried tracking Nikita before and it was near impossible.

Michael didn't say anything. He just headed to his room.

Birkoff sat back in his chair, letting out a huge breath. "Nikita, didn't you think you would hurt us more if you left."

"Was that Michael?" Alex came in through the door taking bullets out from her vest under her jacket.

"Yeah," Birkoff said getting out of his chair, "He just got back."

"How'd it go?" Alex's voice held a little hope.

Birkoff didn't say anything. He just shook his head as her hope diminished.

Alex just looked at Michael's door. The moment she lost Sean was like her whole world was gone, as if there was no to living at all. She couldn't imagine what he was going through.

She looked away and took out another bullet from her bullet proof vest.

"I know that one had to hurt," Birkoff said as he saw the pain on her face.

"If I don't go on these missions no one will," Alex said placing her gun on the table, "With Michael like this and Nikita…"

She stopped. She didn't want to finish the sentence. She became quiet at the thought of what was going on.

"Well you know I might not be the best shot," Birkoff joked around trying to lighten the mood.

Alex gave him an are you kidding me look followed by a smile.

Birkoff turned serious. "I know Nikita left and it's been killing him, but it been hurting us all. You can keep going on these missions alone. A day hasn't gone by that he hasn't gone up to his room and drinks alone."

Alex just shook her head. "I can handle it," she told him walking away, "Just tell me when you find another shop."

Michael just sat on his windowsill. He kept his eyes on what he thought was going to be his future. The ring sparkled every time the lightning struck. The little piece of rock on it was so small, but it stood for so much. The moment Nikita told him that she wanted to get married right away, he was ecstatic. It was as if is life was turning around. But it was all just all just a lie. He clenched the ring in his hand. It was supposed to be their happily ever after. Today was their planned wedding. Ever since she left he never took his ring off. He took another drink from the now almost empty bottle.

"You want me to get you another bottle?" Alex said sarcastically as she saw the dozens of empty bottle scattered around his room.

"Yeah thanks," Michael said never taking his eyes off the basically new ring.

Alex didn't reply. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She knew he could never get over Nikita. "I'm sure she's fine," Alex said trying to comfort him and get him out of his little trance.

There was an awkward silence as he didn't say anything. Alex didn't know what to say at that point. No words could help him feel better.

She turned around and headed toward the door.

"I found her," Michael whispered.

Alex turned around shocked at what she heard, "Was she okay?!"

Michael took a pause. "She told me to forget about her," his sadness turned to anger, "I mean obviously she forgot about me or else she wouldn't have left," he walked towards the photo he had of Nikita next to his bed.

"Michael," Alex tried to calm him down about to place her hand on his shoulder.

She stopped as he turned to her, "So why should I care about her?"

He threw everything off his dresser and onto the floor, including the picture.

Alex was about to say something but Birkoff interrupted.

"Hey Alex," he paused as he saw what was going on, "Ummm we found another shop."

Alex looked from Birkoff to Michael. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. She didn't know what else to do. She tried so hard for the past couple of days to help him, but he wouldn't listen to anyone.

"I'm coming," Alex turned to Birkoff giving up.

Michael could hear their footsteps as they left. He didn't care he just wanted to be alone. He went to grab a bottle of whiskey, trying to forget the pain. As he bent down to get a bottle he saw her, her smiling face on the day that he purposed. He pushed the glass away with his hands as he lifted up the picture. He couldn't help but look at it. No matter hard he tried he could never forget about her. One by one tears fell on the picture.

_**Nikita**_

Without a home and alone Nikita didn't have many options. She could keep running, but what would that gain. The FBI would just find her again and she'll be in the exact same position, running.

She walked down the alley. The homeless staring at her as she walked aimlessly. She didn't look much different from them at that point. With all the burns in her clothes and bruises on her face no one would think twice to look at her. Whether she liked it or not she had the perfect disguise.

She walked under a roof as she took out her map from her pocket. She tried hard to keep it dry as the rain fell. It was hard to make out with all the burn marks, but she knew what it red.

"Nikita?" a voice said from behind her.

She turned around fist first aiming for the head, but was shocked when it was blocked. "Owen?" she said surprised.

"Are you okay," Sam went up to her catching her as she stumbled.

With all the chaos going on Nikita had forgotten completely about all her injuries, and now they were starting to catch up.

"Yeah, I'm," she put her hand to her head trying to stay conscious.

"I have a place down the street," you can call Michael there.

She had no energy or heart to tell him. The last time he saw her she and Michael were perfectly happy, and now they were the farthest thing. Before she knew it the lights were gone and she was out cold.

Nikita awoke to a brick ceiling and cold air hitting her face. She jumped up noticing she was safe. She looked around. Sam was doing pull-ups on one of the beams. Sweat dripping down his forehead and down his back. "Look who's awake," he dropped down.

"How long was I out," Nikita said worried.

"Relax," Owen handed her a cup of water, "You've only been out for about ten minutes."

She let out a breath of relief. "Thanks for your help, but I should get going," she slowly got up from the bed.

"Woah. Where'd do you think you're going?" Owen said stepping in front of her, "I just saw you pass out. No way you're fine after ten minutes."

"Look, the longer I stay the greater the chance it is for the FBI to find you," she grabbed her jacket from the counter and paused. The words she spoke next, she felt were nothing but the truth, "Anyone who has anything to do with me now will just get hurt."

Owen heard by the way she said it that she was hurting. She needed someone to comfort her, anyone. Anyone to tell her that life's not worth giving up yet. "We'll I'm not running for the noble peace prize," he smiled trying to get one from her.

It was in vane as she remained broken. Sam took a deep breath, "Where are you expecting to go looking like that?"

"G thanks. Girls love hearing that," she gave a small smile, but it quickly went away, "I have only one place left to and after that…"

She began to walk out, only footsteps away from the door. "At least clean up here and I'll help you. I'm guessing this has something to do with Amanda."

Nikita knew she had no choice. She was in no shape to fight Amanda and her whole army. "Fine," she finally gave in, "And thanks." She gave him a small smile.

_**Alex**_

"You sure this is one of the shop facilities?" Alex spoke into her earpiece as she scanned the corner with her gun.

"Yeah he's sure," a voice from behind her spoke out.

Alex quickly turned around pointing the gun. Her finger only milliseconds away from pulling the trigger. "Michael? He was the last person she ever expected to see there.

"I couldn't let you keep having all the fun," there was a glimmer of a smile on his face.

In his heart he knew he couldn't take it anymore. The more he thought of her the more he drank and the more he drank the more he thought of her. His pain was a bottomless pit and he needed to be free. Michael decided it was time to leave it all behind…. And do what she told him.

"It's great to see you back out here," Alex told him smiling.

"It's good to hear you to," Birkoff was heard from their earpieces.

He just smiled. The fresh air was like a fresh start and he wasn't going to waste it. "What exactly are we expecting to find here?" Michael checked a room.

"What are you talking about?" Birkoff typed on his computer confused, "Scans show multiple traces of heat signatures. There should be like an army where you're at"

Alex kicked over a chair, checking behind it. "We'll you might have reprogrammed shadow net wrong, because there's nothing here."

Michael shrugged at Alex. There was nothing there. It was a ghost town. Spider webs all over and dust covering like a blanket of snow. No one had been there in years.

"We'll are you glad you came back to this," Alex rolled her eyes as she told Michael.

Suddenly a whistle went through the air, followed by a crimson pool on the floor. Alex let out a scream as she fell to the floor. She clenched her leg in agonizing pain. A bullet had gone straight threw bone and tissue.

"Alex's hit!" Michael yelled out.

Bullets began to pour out from the shadows. It was coming from all directions. Michael picked Alex up and carried her. He ran as fast as he could, feeling the bullets hit the floorboards next to his feet.

He ran through the hallways turning each time he saw a gun raised at him. He was like a mouse in a maze, no clue of where he was going. Hallway after hallway past him by, he could feel Alex's blood flowing out down his arm. She was bleeding too fast. The bullet must have hit a major vein. She needed help and soon, if she was going to live.

A gun was pointed straight at him as he turned another corner. With life moving as if in slow motion, he ran at a window launching out of the building. He could hear the gun shot ring out behind him centimeters away from his head.

He ran as fast as he could. His heart stopped as he was greeted with a dead end. A concrete wall thirty feet tall was blocking their freedom. "Birkoff Alex is bleeding out and were blocked in," Michael was beginning to panic.

He dove behind a rusty broken car, trying to find any form of cover.

"I can get the cops but it will take a half an hour for them to arrive and we don't know what side they'll be on," Birkoff didn't know what to do.

"Just do it!" Michael yelled out bringing out his gun, "It's Alex's only chance!"

Michael checked his gun's ammo. It was half full. It was him and his pistol verse an army and he wasn't going to give up.

He heard the footsteps coming. There were dozens of soldiers headed their way, craving blood. He had no choice but fight for their lives.

Michael shot out from behind the car firing endless shots. He made each one count as he it each target. Shot after shot the men fell. Each shot was perfect.

Suddenly he heard a click. He pulled the trigger again and nothing happened. He was all out of bullets. He turned to see a man aiming at him with a smile. Michael could practically see down the barrel.

The neighborhood shook as the shot rang out, echoing from each wall. It became quiet as blood splattered the dirt ground. Michael opened his eyes seeing the man fall to the ground with a hole in his head.

He couldn't believe what happened. He was still alive. He turned around. Heart racing as he saw her. She was there protecting him like so many times before.

Nikita was on the roof across the street with a sniper. He just stared at her. It was only minutes from when he convinced himself to forget about her and there she was. He watched her as she looked over mouthing something to someone.

He followed the rooftop when his eyes met him. It was the man he hated more than Percy himself. It was Sam and he was with Nikita. _Nikita and Sam…. Together….. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its taking me so long to update any of my stories. I've been real busy lately. But heres a chapter for what I thought would have been a oneshot O well. Enjoy **

"Sam!" Michael through everything of the counter in pure anger.

Papers flew everywhere as glass shattered the floor. The once semi neat hideout was cloaked in broken objects and a shattered heart. "She let me for Owen!" he slammed his fists on the counter, replaying the moment in his head, becoming more and more angry each time he thought about it.

"We don't know anything," Alex tried to calm him down.

She stayed meters away. She had never seen him so consumed by hate. It scared her.

"We don't know anything?" Michael turned to face her.

Alex wanted nothing more than to take a step back. His eyes held nothing but darkness, but she stood her ground. If there was one thing Nikita taught her, it was never show fear.

"You were there! You saw him with her!" His fists clenched as he slowly walked over to Alex, "What do you think their doing?!"

Alex didn't know what to say. She knew Nikita loved Michael, but even she couldn't explain why she was with him. After everything he had done she never expected to see them together.

"That's what I thought," Michael's eyes slowly began to glaze over with tears. His heart wished Alex was able to explain it to her. She was his last hope to hang on to the small thread he held containing his love for Nikita.

He put his hand in his pocket and walked over to the counter. The last piece of him died the moment he saw them. There was no reason to hold onto a relationship that wasn't there. Michael brought out his hand and slammed it onto the counter top. He walked away. His heart turned black, finally giving up.

As he left, his hand slowly revealed what symbolized to him the love he once held so hard. The rings remained on the counter. His footsteps echoed as he walked away.

Alex heart dropped as she saw them. He was the last person she thought she would see broken. He had been on the edge for so long, but she never thought he would jump. If there was no happily ever after for Nikita and Michael, what hope did she have?….

_**Nikita**_

Nikita sat there on the bed. Her arms wrapped around her knees as her head laid between them. Tears were like waterfalls that had no end on her face. She just sat there in the darkness of Owen's apartment. She couldn't get the look on Michael's face out of her head. He looked so broken. The moment their eyes met, his heart spoke to her. It said nothing but sadness and pain. But the knife cut deeper as she knew it was her fault.

She placed her fingers on her other hand, brushing the empty spot on her left hand's ring finger. She couldn't forget what the day could have held. It was supposed to be their wedding. She had dreamt of the day nonstop since she left, but she couldn't decide if they were dreams of the perfect day, or a nightmare showing her something she was never going to have.

She tightened her arms, wishing for Michael to come out of nowhere and hold her telling her the pain would go away. That they would be together and all the torture her heart was going through would disappear. But it never would. She would never stop loving him. She could never let go of him and she could never return to him. The pain would be attached to her forever. Her sobs became harder as she realized how true it was.

_**Alex**_

She slowly limped over placing her fingers on the rings and picking it up. She looked them. With all the beatings they had taken they didn't have a single scratch on them. She was reminded of Nikita and Michaels relationship. Or at least what she once thought it was. "Nikita don't you realize what you're doing," she whispered.

_**Michael**_

He placed the glass back down revealing another empty glass. He gestured for the bar tender to refill his glass, his head never looking up. It was his fifth glass and he was beginning to feel it.

The bartender grabbed the bottle of tequila and poured it into his glass. He could tell it was beginning to hit Michael, but he didn't care as long as he got paid.

Michael finally lifted his head and gulped the whole full glass down. Each one just made the pain go away for only a few seconds before increasing to the next level. "Bad day?" a voice came from next to him.

He brought his eyes up following the golden legs to a brown head. She had the rough look just like Nikita. The look that let every guy know she could kick his A##. "You want to share," she motioned to the man behind the bar for a beer.

She looked at him, "Trust me my days been worse."

Michael chuckled. "I doubt that," he ran his fingers around the rim of the glass.

She picked up the bottle as the bartender set it down. She took a huge sip before speaking, "My roommate stole all my files and probably my identity," she smiled in disbelief at what happened to her, taking another sip.

Michael looked at her, "The girl I loved, and thought she loved me, cheated on me with the worst guy that I can't stand."

She breathed in sharply between her teeth, "That's rough," she raised her bottle up, "Worst day ever."

Something happened to Michael that hadn't happened in what felt like forever, he smiled. Finally giving in, he raised his glass letting them clash.

_**Nikita**_

Nikita could hear footsteps coming towards the front door. She wiped her tears trying to clear her vision and grabbed the gun from under her pillow. Ready to shoot with her finger on the trigger, She pointed it at the door. The handle slowly turned and a man walked in.

"Sam," she let out in relief, she lowered her gun.

Sam placed the groceries on the counter. "Sorry, didn't realize that I had to knock before I came in my own apartment."

He walked over to her. His smile slowly turning into a frown, "Were you crying?" he asked.

Nikita looked up hoping the tears would quickly dry, "No."

Sam could tell she was lying. Her cheeks were still wet and her cheeks were red. In the whole time he had known her he was never able to tell when she was lying, but the way he was able to tell just made it more obvious of how broken she had been.

Nikita saw Sam's response wasn't changing and gave up on the charade. She fell back down, sitting on the bed. "It's just…" she tried to speak, but couldn't as she tried hard to hold down the tears.

Sam sat down next to her and began to rub her back as she was having a hard time fighting the water from her eyes. "It's okay," he gently whispered into her ear, bringing her into a hug.

She looked at him. With the whole evil Sam thing, it was nice to see there was a little bit of Owen left in him. She had missed him.

Sam looked down at her smiling. Sam slowly began to close his eyes as he moved closer. His lips began to pucker. The moment he had been waiting for, for what felt like forever to him, was there. Michael had left Nikita and he was there to comfort her. His lips only inches away from her. She could feel his breath brushing against her.

Realizing what was going to happen she jumped out of his embraced. She stood there wiping her tears, unable to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry," Sam said but didn't mean.

Nikita did her best to try and clear the tear stains on her cheek, "No I'm sorry."

She turned to him, "I know I shouldn't feel it but I love Michael. Even if we can't be together and I can never stop feeling this way, no matter what happens between us."

Sam looked away and chuckled. Michael could do the worst and she would still love him till the end of time. In order to avoid the awkwardness that was coming Sam spoke, "Besides getting food, I got some info on Amanda for you."

Nikita looked up at the sound of Amanda's name.

"One of her little rats his hiding in a hotel a few miles down from here," Sam walked over to the cabinet and opened a fake back, revealing semiautomatic guns.

"Shall we?" he tossed her a gun.

She cocked it putting a bullet in the chamber, in response.

_**Michael**_

He laughed as he listened to the woman's story. "True story," she sipped her drink, "I'm never trying that again."

Michael took another small drink and laughed, "I can't believe you did that."

"Neither could they," she laughed.

Michael glanced at his watch and realized it was two in the morning. Time flew by and he didn't even know it. "I should get going," he placed his money on the bar, "It's been fun."

Before he could lift his hand off the money she placed her hand on his. He didn't move it, just looked at her surprised.

"Who says it has to end?" she smiled at him, "I'm staying just up the road."

He knew he should say no, that he should just walk out and head home, but why? Nikita had left him and found another guy, Sam. _Sam_. The name made his blood boil at the sound of it. He didn't even want to think of what they had done together.

"Then why does the fun have to stop?" Michael smiled at her.

They entered her room. The moment the door shut her hands through his hair and her lips ran around his neck. He didn't pull away. He didn't even hesitate to kiss back. All he thought was that if Nikita was going to move on than so would he. Their lips met and repeated. Before they knew it they moved their way to the bed and took it to the next level.

_**Nikita**_

"You sure this is the place?" Nikita walked with Sam as they entered the lobby, "Seems a little normal for Amanda. I expected a classy hotel."

"I'm positive," Sam looked at her, "She must be trying to keep whatever she's doing on a low profile. The question is from who. She already took out the president. What else is there to hide from?"

"What floor is she on?" Nikita clenched her duffel bag. She finally had a hard trail to Amanda.

"This way," Sam walked into the elevator.

The elevator rang out as they reached the ninth floor. They quickly rushed out, making sure the level was clear of any civilians in the hallway. Sam nodded. Nikita opened the bag and tossed him a gun. She reached in grabbing herself one, preparing herself for a fight.

Nikita nodded back. Sam faced the door as she stood against the wall, prepared to go in after him. With one swift kick the door fell to the ground. He rushed in Nikita behind him, guns drawn prepared to fire. But what they saw something they weren't expecting.

Nikita's gun fell to the ground. It was a trap. But this trap was something much worse than dying. She saw Michael on top of another woman. Her heart broke as their eyes met.


	5. Chapter 5

**Insanely huge thanks to fenix-women! Who sent me the most sweetest Private messages ever. I had to write the next chapter after reading it. She deserves it for making me smile so wide. So thank you fenix-women! :)) I know its short but i hope everyone likes it. 3**

The world move slowly as her gun fell through the air. A metal clank echoed through the room. Her gun hit the ground. At the same time it felt as if her heart fell apart a well. She didn't say anything. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Nikita?" he let out in a breath. His eyes opened wide as he realized what he was doing.

No tears were shed from Nikita's eyes. Her face remained emotionless, but that was the thing that scared everyone the most. They expected to her to run up the strange woman and bash her end to kingdom come. But she didn't move from her spot. She didn't do anything.

"Nikita," Michael grabbed a blanket, wrapping himself, and slowly took a few steps toward her.

His eyes screamed for her forgiveness, but just as fast it came, it disappeared as he saw him. He looked over at Sam and that sorry that he was about to speak turned into a proud grin toward Nikita, if she was going to cheat on him, than he would be da#### if he was just going to stand there and take it.

Nikita didn't do anything. She didn't clench her fist, preparing for a punch. There was no swear words entering the air. There was nothing.

Sam stood there shocked at what was going on. Had Michael finally crossed the line? Even he wouldn't be that brutal to do this to someone.

With a broken heart beyond repair, Nikita just turned and walked out the door. She didn't look at the women who help crush her heart; she didn't say any words to Michael. All she did was walk out the door, never looking back at Michael.

Sam looked at Michael, waiting, but nothing happened. "Aren't you going to go after her?" Sam was surprised that he was still there.

Michael just glared and began walking away from the door, "Aren't you!" he went over to the table and took the wine bottle and chugged it down.

Sam's eyes went wide as he realized what was going on. "You think me and Nikita…"

Michael gripped the bottle, prepared to throw it. He felt nothing more the infuriation, it was as if Sam was just rubbing it in his face.

Sam chuckled and grinned, "I mean I wanted to," he shrugged, "Who wouldn't."

He quickly ducked. The bottle flew through the air and shattered behind him. Glass scraped his cheek as the pieces fell. "Hey! We didn't though!"

Michael didn't care what he was saying. His blood was boiling beyond his control. He gripped the broken glass shard that fell on a chair. Blood dripped down his fingers as they tightened.

"We didn't. I tried but she loves you still," Sam took a step forward, daring him to try, "Turns out no matter what you do she's never going to stop loving you," he winked at the woman, "well I don't know about that after this."

The glass slipped from his grip, his heart went from anger to regret, as he realized what he just did. "She… still loves me…"

"Where is she going?"

Sam shrugged and smirked. He wasn't going to tell him anything. This was his chance.

Michael ran at him grabbing Sam by the collar and raising him against the wall, "Where is she!"

Michael's hand tightened around his neck. Sam's face went from a tan to a purplish red as his lungs begged for air. "… A few miles from here."

"Where?!" Michael gripped even harder.

"The apartment complex. Room 23." Sam's eyes began to roll back into his head. The world darkened as he began to black out.

Michael threw him to the ground, dashing for his clothes.

_**Nikita**_

Her heels clicked against the marble floor. The voices all around her didn't affect her. Her disguise didn't matter to her. She reached behind back and grabbed her hand gun from her belt.

_**Michael**_

The door slammed open as he rushed into the apartment. "Nikita!" he yelled.

There was no response. The place was dark and silent. He turned to the bedrooms he looked in Sam's and then arrived at hers. It was empty. He slowly walked in. There was no clothes, no weapons, there was nothing at all.

The only thing in there was a note on the dresser. He opened it and fell on the bed. He sat there as he read it shocked at what the words said. The whole note only had two words on it. But they never cut deeper to him. _I Tried_

He just sat there worried at what the outcome of what he had done might be.

_**Nikita**_

She raised the gun above her head, pointing it at the ceiling. There was no going back at that point. With no hesitation she pulled the trigger. One two than three, the bullets flashed through the air. "My name is Nikita!" she threw the gun away from herself, "I'm turning myself in!"

The police swarmed her, surrounding her, blocking any escape route possible. The police station she walked into was filled with cops. She raised her arms, surrendering.

The police offers gave no mercy. They slammed her to the ground. One had his knee on her face, forcing her not to move. But she had no urge to fight back. They pulled her arms back, to the point where it felt like they were going to rip out of her shoulders.

_**Alex**_

She rubbed her eyes from exhaustion, placing the pen down. She had been working for twenty hours straight. After her leg injury and a few days off because of it, she had paperwork stacked up like a tower. Alex knew being a diplomat was going to be rough, but this was hard. She smiled it was almost as hard as Nikita's training. She could remember the time when they would train for days on end. Alex missed those days.

Footsteps were running through the hallway. She stood up, leaning on her desk, confused by all the commotion. She couldn't tell if it was an attack on the building or what. Just then, her assistant Sofia ran in. "What's going on?!" Alex looked at her worried.

Sofia rushed over to the remote and turned on the T.V. She didn't need to flip through any channels. It was on every station. "They found her," she said to Alex.

"Found who?" Alex was confused.

"The president's killer," She moved from in front of the television, revealing a video of Nikita being taken down.

"Nikita, the president murderer, turned herself in and now has been placed on death row," the reporter said on the news, "Her sentenced will be carried out in three days from today."

Alex heart dropped as the video stopped with Nikita's head under a man's knee. She couldn't get her eyes away from her. Nikita's face haunted her. There was nothing to read, just a blank face. A face of someone who lost everything and accepted it. A person ready to die…


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay this chapter doesn't have that much action but it's a chapter I had to do inorder to lead up to the next two final chapters. Which trust me will have plenty of suprises. Well maybe not as many for Fenix-women. **** but still some suprises for you. **

** Special thanks to you all though. So many of you wrote the most beautiful and thoughtful reviews. I'm going to keep this short, But thank you I love each of them **

Alex rushed through the double doors trying hard to keep calm as the heavily armed guards watched her. Her heart was racing. Each second she tried to understand why Nikita turned herself in, she couldn't. To her there was no reason to just give up like that. They could have helped her, gotten her out of whatever trouble made her do this. That's when she saw her through the one way glass.

Nikita was sitting there. Her arms cuffed to the table which was screwed to the ground and her feet were cuffed to the floor. There was no possible escape. With all that had happened, giving up on everything she fought for, Nikita had looked so lost.

Alex wanted nothing more than to run in there and hug her. It broke her heart, seeing the one who taught her to never stop fighting, just sitting there accepting defeat. "Hey. You can't go in there," a guard yelled at her as she was about to open the door into the interrogation room. He blocked her with his gun, showing no signs of budging.

Alex looked at him confused.

"Ohh Ms. Udinov," he put his gun down, nervous of what he had just done, "We received word you were coming. But I'm afraid you can only have a few minutes."

The guard typed in the code to the door, unlocking it, allowing Alex entrance. She didn't hesitate to go in. She needed to know why.

_**Nikita**_

The door swung open. Nikita just sat there her head facing the floor. She couldn't get the image of what she had seen out of her head. It was all her fault Michael did it. She had tried to so hard to stay away from him all those months, trying hard to protect him from the life she was living. But it turned out the pain she was hoping to protect him from was something she was unleashing onto him all because of her.

Nikita heard the door open, but it didn't matter to her it was all over. But at least if she turned herself in they would close the case and not bother to look for the rest of her family.

"Nikita," a gentle voice came.

Nikita slowly looked up to see a warm familiar face. She didn't say anything. She knew the cops were probably watching and she didn't want to blow Alex's cover.

Alex placed her hand on Nikita's trying to comfort her, "It's okay I'm changing the audio to the camera's. They don't know what we're saying."

Nikita just looked at her, not a word was spoken from her mouth. Just a blank stare was shown, a stare that drifted from Alex back to the floor.

"Nikita… what happened?" Alex's eyes were filled with sympathy.

Nikita hesitated to speak. She played with her fingers, not knowing how to exactly reply. She looked up finally able to speak, "…I tried."

She returned to looking at her fingers. Her eyes were drawn to her ring finger. The pain in her heart grew deeper. She couldn't stand looking at it anymore. It just reminded her of what she had and lost.

Alex looked at her confused. She didn't know how to reply to an answer she didn't understand. She knew the one person that would be able to get a straight answer from her, make her feel like it's worth it again, that she's worth it again. "What about Michael?"

Nikita froze at the mention of his name. The room became cold as her face went from giving up to pure hopelessness. She looked down at the floor again, unable to show her face as tears were beginning to build up.

Alex knew what that look meant. Her blood became infuriated. Her eyes smothered in rage.

_**Hide Out**_

"What do you mean you don't know where she went!" Michael yelled.

"I told you where I thought she would be," Sam just glared. Michael always treated him like a dumb animal.

Michael walked towards him ready for a fight.

"I let you take me down once because Owen came out a little for her. But I'll die before you take me down for real," Sam jolted at him.

They were inches away. The hatred in their eyes increased the more they glared at each other. Both of them wanted nothing more than the other to throw the first punch.

"The only reason you're here is because you're the only one who might have a clue to where she is," he went closer to Sam practically in his face, "But I swear the second Birkoff gets back I'm smashing your fu#### up looking head into the floor."

"Can't wait to see you try," Sam said in his face.

Out of nowhere the doors to the hideout swung open, crashing against the wall. They finally got their eyes to stop glaring and change their focus as a woman came in shouting. "What the fu## did you do?!" Alex went straight over to Michael.

He had no time to respond before Alex yelled at him again. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

Michael didn't know how to respond. He had no clue of what she was talking about. Sam just stood there smiling as he watched Michael get scolded.

Alex saw the expression on Michael's face. He was hiding something, but still didn't understand what she was talking about. Alex walked over to the T.V. and turned it on.

"Were back," Birkoff came in with Ryan and Sonya from their trip of searching for shop hideouts.

Everyone's mouths dropped at what they saw. "Earlier the President's assassin had turned herself in," a picture of a broken Nikita appeared behind the woman reporter, "For reasons unknown, which are being withheld by the government, the execution has been moved from the original date two later tonight. I am proud to say…"

The screen shut off. Alex put the remote down, slowly sitting on the arm of the couch. She couldn't believe what she heard. She knew that Nikita was on death row, but them moving her final date made it impossible for any of them to rescue her. There was no time to think of a solid plan. "What the he## did you do to her?!" Alex snapped out of herself and rushed over to Michael, "I saw her! I saw it in her eyes! She's given up all because of whatever you did!"

"I… I sl…," He couldn't make himself confess.

Sam walked forward with a grin, "Nikita and I were in the middle of fighting against Amanda and he wanted to get some action himself. Just a different kind."

Everyone looked at Michael shocked by what they heard. They couldn't believe it. Even after the Cassandra incident their relationship was still strong.

"… I was drunk and I thought..."

Michael's face made contact with a fist as he tried to finish his sentence. His head whipped back. He stumbled back. He was caught off guard, but wasn't surprised it happened.

"Because of what you did Nikita is going to die!" Alex glared at him.

Sonya covered her mouth in shock. Birkoff couldn't believe his ears. They had spent years together and he never saw either of them have eye's for anyone else. Ryan had no response; he just tried hard to hide his hatred for what Michael had done. But no one knew how to truly respond.

They all hated him for what he did. The thought of him hurting Nikita like that just made them hate him more. But they loved him. He was a brother, a friend, and father to them.

"She's going to die because of you!" Alex screamed at him. Her heart breaking at the thought of Nikita dying, especially for something she didn't even do.

They all knew Nikita had no chance. With the high security, short time, and a Nikita that didn't even want to be saved, it was all over.

_**Nikita**_

The room was quiet as she sat there awaiting her end, accepting it without any questions. The door buzzed as it opened again. Heels clicked against the floor before finishing at the chair across from her. The door shut leaving them alone. "Hello Nikita."

Nikita slowly brought her head up. Her eyes meeting the eyes of a serpent. "Amanda."….


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. So Sry it took me so long to update. And sry for not updating any of my other stories. I will I promise. I've just had writers block. You have no idea how long it took me to write this. It might not be as good as i hope but i still hope you enjoy. Much love to everyone! 3 :)**

Nikita wanted nothing more than to jump over the table and wrap her hands around Amanda's neck, to feel the witch's last breath as she dug her nails into Amanda's neck. Even after everything with Michael, the stinging pain in her heart, Nikita couldn't stand not being able to see Amanda's lifeless body.

Nikita clawed the desk, trying hard to let out her anger. "What the h*** do you want?"

Amanda smirked, enjoying the sight of Nikita completely at her mercy. She slowly leaned forward on the table; gloating to the fact Nikita couldn't touch her. "I would have expected that after Daniel, you would have better handle on your men."

Nikita slammed her fists on the table before reaching as far as possible at Amanda. Her fingers an inch away from Amanda, begging to shut her up for the last time, but the chains stopped her in her tracks. There was fury behind the glare in Nikita's eyes, "You better feel lucky that these chains are here, you B****"

Amanda smiled, unaffected by Nikita's threat. She sat up, feeling as if she was the smartest person in the world. "You know what the best thing is about all this?" she sarcastically waited for an answer, "That you ended everything all on your own. I didn't realize how easy it would be to take down the powerful Nikita. Turns out, all I needed to break you was Michael, a woman," she grinned, "… and a drug."

Nikita's eyes shot up, "…You drugged him?"

"Of course I did," Amanda tried hard to hold back her glee, "If he was in his right mind, he never would have even gave the girl a second look. But with the pain and torture you put him through; he easily caved to the drug. So in reality it was still your fault."

Nikita looked down as she realized what that meant. "…It wasn't really him," she muttered. She couldn't believe it. Suddenly the cage around Nikita's heart cracked a little. She could barely feel something she thought she had lost, something she thought she would never have again. Once again she had the will to live.

"Well the drug enhances emotions… so I guess we'll never know," Amanda glanced at her watch. Corruption surrounded her eyes as she saw the time.

Nikita couldn't believe it. Michael might still love her. Her heart filled with confusion. She hated Michael for what he had done but, it was all she had wished for, for so long. The pain and suffering that once took refuge in her heart, was pushed out by hope. Even if there was a chance it was Michael acting and not the drug, she had to know. She needed to know if he loved her or moved on.

Amanda stood up and began walking over to the door. "Enjoy your last few minutes of life," she smiled, "You'll die just as you lived for so long… alone."

The door opened, allowing Amanda to walk freely as her plan was coming to an end. She left the room, leaving the woman she once thought as a daughter to die.

Nikita's heart started racing as she tried to free her arms from the cuffs. _I can't die. Not yet!_ Her wrists felt like the cold metal was tearing into them, but she didn't stop pulling on them. She only had minutes left. She pulled even harder. Blood streamed down her arms, as her skin ripped beneath the restraints. Nikita screamed out in pain, still not giving up.

The metal clicked as it began to bend. There was still a chance. A smile crossed her face as her freedom was in arm's reach. Nikita pulled with all her might. All the strength she had was put into breaking the cuffs. She screamed through her teeth, the chains dug deeper.

Suddenly the door buzzed open. A swarm of guards entered. They had their guns drawn on her, prepared to fire at any sign of trouble.

"No!" she gave her last efforts to be free, "Not yet!"

"Get control of her so we can transport her!" a guard yelled out.

A few guards hesitated to go near her as they saw the fire in her eyes.

Nikita yanked on the chains again and again her wrists practically breaking. It was her final shot at getting her life back, the last chance to get that happily ever after she always dreamed about. Out of nowhere pain shot from her head down her body. She could feel her warm blood travel down her cheek. She slowly looked up to see a guard with the back of his gun aimed at her. He rammed the gun at her head one more time. Nikita's world was consumed by darkness. The last thing she before blacking out was the blurred vision of Amanda smiling in the background.

_ "Come on Niki. We all know you can do better than this," a voice came from the darkness that surrounded her. _

_ "Nerd?" Nikita asked, her eyes shut as her body laid down in what seemed like a never ending blanket of black. _

_ "What happened to the woman who taught me to never accept defeat?" Alex's voice echoed all around her, "The Nikita who didn't take allow nothing but victory."_

_ Nikita felt nothing but heartache, "… what's victory in all this? If I live than I still remain alone. Defeat is my best choice."_

_ "Why do you have to be alone?" Ryan's voice asked._

_ Part of Nikita didn't know the answer to the question. "If I went back, the government would be after all of us," it was an answer she told herself every morning when she woke up alone, "You guys risked your lives so much already, I can't let you guys throw away what you fought so much to keep."_

_ "I don't know if you know this, but none of us had lives before you," the voice found its way to Nikita heart, it was Michael, "Some of us were bent on revenge..."_

_ "…Or a sex slave and a drug addict," Alex voice came out._

_ "…A low level CIA agent," Ryan spoke._

_ "…A nerd who could never stand up for the right thing," Birkoff added._

_ "Because of you we all have lives," Michael voice soothed her, "Without you we all don't."_

_ Nikita couldn't help but smile. The whole time she was growing up she always thought she ruined lives, but her family, the family she created, was because of her. The warm presence of each of them made her feel like the happiest person on earth. A pathway made by a tear flowed down her red cheek._

_ "We'll be waiting for you to come home," Alex told her before it all went quiet. _

_ Home, it seemed like such a foreign word. It was a place she never thought she could have. But she's had it all along, with Michael, Alex, Birkoff, and everyone else, she had a home._

The light blinded her as she slowly opened her eyes. The world to her was just a blur as her vision was still readjusting. Her head felt like an anchor was attached to it. She tried to put her hand on her head, but she couldn't. Nikita looked down. She began to panic. Her whole body was strapped to a table facing a window.

The other side was empty, except for the person Nikita never wanted to be the last thing she saw, Amanda. Her legs were crossed as she sat proper in her chair. She wouldn't miss what was going to happen for the world. Each time both of them were afraid to pull the trigger on the other, and now Amanda was giving the final blow.

Nikita pulled with all her power. The restraints cutting even deeper than before, she screamed out in agonizing pain. Suddenly she heard the doors in the other room slam open. She looked up and saw him. There were tear stains down his cheeks as he cried out her name, "Nikita!"

Guards swarmed around Michael grabbing him trying to get him to leave. A guard grabbed his arm in efforts of stopping him, but Michael punched him out of the way. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to the love of his life. He was so close to her, so close to the touch of her lips on his. He wasn't going to come this close to their happily ever after to just let it slip through his fingers.

Out of nowhere he felt a surge of pain in his side. A guard had gotten the best of him and stabbed him with a taser.

"Michael!" Nikita screamed out as she watched him fall to the floor.

She ripped her skin to shreds as she pulled with all her heart on her arms. She wasn't going to do nothing as Michael got hurt. All of a sudden she heard a snap. Her arm was finally free. She didn't waste any time. She began to pull on her other arm.

Cops and doctors flocked into the tiny room she was in. "Hold her down!" a cop yelled out.

"Nikita!"

She looked over to see Michael trying his hardest to get to his feet as he punched a guard off him. Blood hit the floor after dripping from his face. He was drained of all his energy with each guard he put down.

Cops grabbed Nikita's free arm, stopping her from any chances of a happily ever after. She looked down as she felt another hand clench her other arm. It was a doctor covered in armor holding a syringe. "Michael!" She screamed out with her last hopes.

"Nikita!" Michael ran to the door the second he became free. He was only a foot away from the room, only a few seconds away from freeing her, but was stopped by a punch in the stomach with a taser. He fell to the ground in pain, thousands of volts of electricity racing around his body.

Nikita looked over at Amanda. She hadn't moved an inch during all the chaos. She remained there sitting proper with a smile on her face.

Michael's body laid there motionless. His head slowly lifted, while his arm gradually inched towards the door. With no energy left he crawled his way closer to the door, his heart begging for him to reach her in time. "Nikita," he mumbled through the tears, "Please wait."

Nikita yanked her arm as hard as she could, trying to free it from the guards. She couldn't die, not yet. Suddenly she felt an unrelenting pain in her arm.

The world moved slowly, each second like an hour as she saw her arm. There was a syringe sticking out of her arm and the plunger all the way down… It was too late.

She could feel the toxin swimming through her veins. The guards let go of her as she stopped fighting. All of her strength had diminished. Her only feeling was fatigue and a broken heart. She tried hard to keep her head up and her eyes open, but it was no use. The white light was taken away and everything went dark. The last things she saw was Michael lying on the floor.

**I know people might ask, so relax this is not the last chapter. The next one is. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't stop running!" Michael's voice came through.

All she saw was the blur of ceiling lights as they passed her, each one just a white blob. Nikita couldn't feel her body. Her whole body was numb as she tried to move. She could do nothing but lay there.

She could hear gunshots in the background. Her ears rang at each shot that echoed through her head.

Her whole word returned to darkness as she faded out of consciousness.

_"Hello Nikita," the voice she feared so much as a teenager hit her bleeding ears._

_ Her body tensed up, the pain of worry was greater than her body. She slowly opened her eyes, only to have them beg to be shut. A blinding light was pointed directly at her face. _

_ "Did you really think that you could save your family?" Amanda's voice came out of the darkness around Nikita. _

_ A rapid pain in her arm shot up through her spine. She could feel her warm blood travel down to her fingertips. _

_ "You should have been there," her voice became more sinister, "You should have heard there screams as I ran my knife across their throat."_

_ "Shut up you B****!" Nikita shot up. _

_ She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to. With all her heart's agony she swung. Her fist made contact with Amanda's face. Without a doubt she broke her jaw._

_ Without warning she felt arms grab her and attempt to hold her down. "No! You son of a B****!" she kicked the air as she was flung back against the chair. With nothing but desperation she grabbed one of the operating tools next to Amanda's torture chair and rammed it into one of the men's arm. She could feel her weapon hit bone. She twisted it, feeling the man let go of her and scream. _

_ She swung her head and glared at Amanda. Now was her chance. She elbowed the last man holding her in the groin and ran at the witch. The blood stained needle in her hand she lunged right at Amanda's neck. _

_ Suddenly she felt a pain in her side. Her head became light headed as the room began to sway. With only feet away from killing the woman that haunted her for her entire life, she slowly made her way at her. Foot and foot she became closer but before she knew it she hit the ground. Her view became nothing but blobs and blurs. Before she knew it her life contained nothing but black… _

She slowly opened her eyes. There was nothing but a buzzing in her ear as she saw a blinding light. Am I dead… Am I really gone…

Her head felt like it was spinning, as if everything wasn't real. Her body felt paralyzed.

A black silhouette appeared from the light as her eyes finally adjusted. "Michael?..." she whispered.

Her eyes couldn't see him, but her heart could feel it.

The black mass turned around from a window and ran to her, getting clearer and clearer every inch it came closer.

"Nikita!" she finally was able to see him clearly.

"I need to get out of here," she shot up as fast as she could as she realized the FBI was probably minutes away, searching for her. She tried to sit up. Her bones screaming in pain with every move she made. She held her breath, waiting for the pain to pass.

"Woah don't get up," Michael placed his hand on her back, helping her lye back down; "Your body is still healing."

Relief spread across her body, not because she was lying down again but because Michael was there.

"What happened?" she gently placed a hand on his face.

There were cuts and bruises scattered across his face. She gently traced around his black eye. She was surprised at all the damage done to him.

"You don't remember?" he placed his hand on hers lowering it. He gently interlocked their fingers, "…We lost you for a while."

"I… I was dead?" Nikita couldn't believe it, "How am I here?"

"You remember that doctor who shot the final needle in your arm? Well, that was Alex. According to the world and Amanda you're dead," he placed his hand on her head, brushing her hair, "You can finally stay with your family."

His smile made her feel safer. The way his hazel eyes stared at her, it was something she wished she could wake up to each and every morning. She couldn't take her eyes off his soft lips. The whole time she was alone, just the thought of touching them made her stay strong.

Nikita could feel herself slowly moving closer to him. His eyes gleaming as he inched closer and closer to her. His warm breath brushed against her cheek, making her feel butterflies in her stomach. But the warm feeling quickly vanished as the feeling of betrayal set in. She turned her head the other way, unable to look him in the eye.

She knew he was on a drug and she knew he was drunk, but the question still lingered. Was it really him? Was the time they spent away from each other to much for their relationship?

Michael pulled his hand away from her head. He knew she wanted nothing more to do with him, and he couldn't blame her. After what he did, he didn't expect her to ever forgive him. "Nikita… I," he stopped as he heard the door open.

"Hey Michael, Alex is…," Birkoff stopped as he realized he ruined some kind of moment.

Michael stood up, giving Nikita her space. "What about Alex?"

"She's back from her trip," Birkoff felt awkward.

_Trip?! _Nikita's eyes shot open, _How long was I out?!_

"Okay," Michael got up from Nikita's side and walked out of the room.

She was left there alone, only to drown in her thoughts. _Where am I? How long was I out? What's going on?_ Each question made her think of another.

She had to get out of there. Michael could be telling the truth or only saying what she wanted to hear so she would stay.

With all the strength Nikita had she put her hands on the side of the bed, clenching the sheets in pain as she began to sit up. She could barely breathe. The way her ribs were digging into her lungs was like a twisting dagger being jammed into her side, but she didn't care. To her, pain was just a moments feeling, a life knowing your family died because of you was true pain.

A breath of relief left her mouth as she finally sat up, but the hard part hadn't even started.

She placed her feet on the cold wooden floor. Chills were sent up her back. With one quick breath she launched herself up only to collapse against the dresser. She prayed the pain in her legs would just stop.

"Really?" a voice from the doorway spoke out, "You can't just take a break for once?"

She slowly turned her head, inch by inch it hurt. Alex was standing there with a smile on her face. Her smile had power as Nikita smiled back. "Alex…" she breathed out.

She didn't know whether Alex was glad to see her or not. She had been through so much since Nikita was gone, she felt it was her fault that she was shot.

Nikita cringed as her body was catching up with her. She dug her nails into the dresser. Her knees had given out almost.

"Hey," Alex ran to her grabbing her arm and wrapping it around her neck for support, "You can't just keep running around like this. You're safe here."

She led her back to the bed, helping her sit back down.

Nikita sat there with her. She had no idea what to say. After all the time she had been away Alex had never changed. She looked down at Alex's leg. She could see the scar at where she had been shot. Nikita felt nothing but guilt for it. If she had been there Alex might not have had to go through all of the pain.

Out of nowhere she felt arms wrap around her. She jumped back a little, surprised. "I'm so glad your back," Alex hugged her tight.

Nikita's body screamed out in pain but it was covered up by the shouts of joy. A single tear fell from her cheek as she wrapped her arms around Alex. She could do nothing but smile. She missed her family so much.

"How long was I out?" she hesitated to ask.

Alex slowly moved out of the hug. "… a few months."

"Months!" Nikita couldn't believe it.

She grabbed her side as she had jumped up a little. She groaned at the pain. "What happened during that time? I don't remember this pain."

"…You came in and out of consciousness …each time attacking one of us," Alex paused. She knew what Nikita would be thinking, "…You kept hallucinating, calling us Amanda or her dogs."

"… Michael's face… Did... I do that?" her eyes filled with fear.

Alex took a deep breath. She didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Alex!" she had to know, "Did I do that?"

"…Yes…" she looked at the floor.

Nikita's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it.

She grabbed Alex arm. Before the young girl had a chance to move away the woman pulled up her sleeve. There right before her eyes were stitches. She had inflicted a horrid wound on the girl she thought of as nothing less than a daughter

Alex was gently released as she watched Nikita's eyes look at the floor and trail off into thought. With all her training she had no idea what to do. "… I'll go get you some water."

She slowly got up and walked out the room. As she closed the door behind her all she saw was a broken woman.

She slowly walked through the hallway and to the fridge. "How's she doing," a voice came up from under the computers."

"… I told her," Alex hesitated.

"You did what!" Michael's voice came from the hallway.

Alex looked at him, "It's Nikita. Did you expect her to never figure it out!"

Michael raced past her, knocking her a little as he rushed to the woman her loved.

"Did you tell her how much it hurt when she kicked me in the little geniuses?" Birkoff

Alex rolled her eyes as she poured the water.

Michael slammed the doors open as he entered the room. Where there was supposed to be his love, there was nothing but a small pool of blood. _S*** her wounds opened!_

_**Nikita**_

Her fist clenched her ribs. She tried to hold in the blood, to stop them from leaving her stitches. But each step she made only aided in splitting her skin open.

Tears drifted through the air down to the blood stained ground. She couldn't hold them back. For once in her life she couldn't stop the pain.

After all the time she spent alone, after all the nights wishing for her family back, she had to leave them. Amanda had brain washed her to attack the ones she loved. Her heart suffered at the thought of it. Before she believed there was a chance for all of them to be together again, it was small but it was there. But now, with no chance of ever changing, she could never be with the ones she loved ever again.

"Nikita!" she slowly turned around at the sound.

_**Michael**_

He stood there out of breath. There she was. The woman almost a year ago he was going to marry, but left him. This was different. This was his second chance at that day. It was his last chance to save his wife…


	9. Chapter 9

**So it's 3 in the morning and I have only had about 9 hours of sleep in the past 48 hours, so please forgive any problems with the last chapter. It's been a good and long story and thank you all for the reviews. Here's the last chapter. Much love to you all!**

"Nikita! Please I know Amanda got to you. Don't push me away," his eyes burned as he tried to hold back a tear, "We can talk about this… You don't have to leave again… "

Nikita didn't say anything. She just stood there trying to do nothing but convince herself that it was a good idea, but in her heart she knew it wasn't. If she stayed even for a day she might hurt someone. She couldn't bear to think of being the reason that Alex, Birkoff, Ryan or worst of all possibly Michael would be buried in the ground. Her throat felt like someone was choking her as her glossy eyes began to shed. She couldn't stay.

Nikita gradually took another step. The side of her shirt stained with her blood. Her heart stained with agonizing darkness.

Michael stood there, watching the one person in his life that he thought would always be there. His heart paused for a moment, he felt nothing but torment. The sadness was overwhelming. Suddenly fury and anguish began surging through his veins. "Fine! Leave for all I care! You always feel like you have to deal with everything on your own, so why should I stop you?!" His voice spoke louder with each word.

She paused as the words rang true in her mind. All she ever did was suffer alone. She always believed she was protecting everyone by dealing with the pain by herself. Why? Why did she do that? She could feel the wind gently guide her tears down.

"You always make these choices on your own!" he banged his fingers against his forehead, "You never stopped to think how it affected everyone else!" His palms bled from his finger nails burrowing deep into his skin. "So just go than! I'm done with this!... I'm done with you!"

Nikita slowly turned around. Tears fell from her eyes as she finally showed her true emotions, her true pain. "I'm trying…" Her body began to shake, "…I just want the pain to end."

His voice turned sympathetic at the sight of her agony, "Than why do this to yourself?"

She looked at him the dark cloud poured down her cheeks. "Just because I can't handle it, doesn't mean I pass the pain onto you," she almost fell as she could feel light headed from blood loss.

He ran t her, catching her before she fell to the cold concrete floor. Michael placed his hands on her shoulders aiding her to stand up.

"Don't push me away," he gently captured her hand and shook his head, "don't suffer alone."

She glanced into his protective brown eyes. The way they stared at her made her feel happy for what felt like ages. Her face widened as a smile made its home across her cheeks.

Michael slowly let go of his her hand, a grin appeared on his face. She looked down to see it on her finger. The thing she thought she gave up forever was back with her. The diamond glistened as the setting sun hit it. She hesitantly raised her hand, looking down at it.

"Michael… I can't I," her hand trembled along with the falling tears on her face.

"Just shut up," he cuffed her face in his soft hands. "I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that none of what we have means anything to you, that you are willing to just leave because another one of Amanda's small tricks. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you're not willing to fight for us. Because I am, I'm willing to fight for the woman I want to marry, the woman I love."

Nikita stood there speechless. Was it really a choice to not run? Could she finally live happily with her family?

She looked into his eyes as they awaited an answer. She smiled before lunging at him. Their lips met, letting their tongues dance with each other's. They closed their eyes, focusing on nothing more than the touch of their love. Hands of time seem to pause as their tongues fought for dominance.

Nikita wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arm around her back. She ignored the pain of her open stitches. She just wanted to feel his touch. It was as if it was a perfect picture the way the sun was setting behind them. They stood there basking in each other's embrace as they only stopped to take a breath, before returning to the long missed touch of their forever.

The way his arms tightened around her and the way his stubble tickled her cheek, she felt nothing but peace of mind. No words needed to be spoken. The only exchange of words was through touch.

Nikita ran her finger through his delicate hair, gently tugging at the end. She could feel him smiling which resulted in a smile being brought to her face. Michael softly moved away from the kiss, laying his forehead on hers. She admired his alluring brown eyes, somehow they became more beautiful.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

Nikita's heart jumped with bliss. "I love you to."

He leaned in once more. His warm breath racing past the top of her lip before touching for a quick peck.

"Aww," A voice came from the door way.

The both of them stopped and turned to see Alex hitting Birkoff in the arm. "Way to ruin it nerd."

"You hit like her and you sound like her," he rubbed his arm, "Greaaaat."

Michael smiled as Nikita chuckled.

She cringed and fell to the ground as her side screamed out. Michael looked at her worried as he saw all the blood spread across her shirt. "We need to patch you up," Michael lifted her into his arms, carrying her back into the house.

Nikita cuffed his shirt, feeling his hidden muscles. He glanced down. His bright eyes were brought to her attention, bringing her pale face to look at him. "You'll never be alone again," he kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes. There was no place in the world that she would rather be. The way his loving arms carried her it was like an oasis. Knowing that Michael was there, along with Birkoff, Alex, and everyone else made her smile. She was finally home…


End file.
